


No Goodbyes

by dxs



Series: Tumblr vignettes [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst?, Gen, I'm not sure what to tag for, Please let me know if you think I missed anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/pseuds/dxs
Summary: Jason and Bruce finally have a chance to talk.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Tumblr vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625221
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	No Goodbyes

It's almost an hour after debrief and everyone has headed upstairs when Bruce Wayne realizes that Jason Todd hasn't left. Usually, Jason is the first to leave, his bike tearing out of the cave like he has the devil on his heels.

Tonight, however, Jason is standing before his memorial. 

The sight of anyone staring at the glass case Bruce had used to immortalize the fallen Robin always unsettles something within him, but that feeling is multiplied by what feels like a million when it's Jason.

This is the first time he has seen Jason acknowledge its presence. Jason has never stayed long in the cave, after patrol, to explore. At least, not when Bruce is present.

"Jason?" Bruce asks cautiously, glancing around to confirm that they're indeed, alone.

"Do you remember what you told me when I was Robin?" 

Jason doesn't look away from the case. In fact, Bruce dares to say, he looks entranced.

Bruce has told his Robins many things over the years. He can't possibly be expected to remember what could be relevant to this situation.

As though reading his mind, Jason doesn't give him the opportunity to guess, merely says, "Of course, you told me many things." He snorts. "I'll refresh your memory."

With that, he turns around to look at Bruce. His eyes, Bruce notes, are clear and a little sad. It niggles at something in Bruce. 

Bruce also wishes Jason would step away from the glass case. 

"You told me that you hoped that one day, I'd come to see you as a father," Jason says, looking Bruce dead in the eyes. 

Bruce remembers that conversation like a punch in the gut. It makes him mourn again, for everything that was lost when Jason died. 

"At the time, I thought it was because you already thought of me as your son." Jason laughs and turns around to face the case again. A bitter bark of a laugh escapes him. "The first time I saw this" — he taps the plaque — "a part of me was elated. Because if you have a memorial for me here in the cave, it means I was never forgotten. You didn't sweep me under the rug and move on with the next Robin in the line up." 

Jason's mouth is twisted into a sardonic smile. Bruce still has no words and he has no idea where Jason is going with his spiel. He can't bring himself to ignore Jason's proximity to the memorial long enough to process Jason's words. 

"But. Despite my joy at not being forgotten, I know that when a parent loses a child, they choose to remember them as that. A child. 

"I used to think you hated me for coming back wrong. Because I tainted what great memories you had of your kid. But that's not true, is it? You tainted any memories you had of me as Robin, long before I ever came back. You choose to remember who I was when I was your Robin as someone great and perfect, but all that kid will ever be to you is a good soldier. And that's what I'll never be. 

"I've seen what's out there, and my experiences have helped me form my own codes. As much as I want to be one of you, I know now that I don't have what it takes." Jason cuts off with a tired sigh and runs a hand over his face. 

Bruce wants to tell him that he's wrong. But the words won't come out. Jason has been doing better lately; Bruce has no idea what inspired all this.

"I'm tired, Bruce." 

Jason turns around to look at Bruce, as he continues, when it's clear Bruce won't say anything, "I'm tired of hurting. Both you and myself. It's not fair that I should be causing you so much pain with my presence. So I've decided to fix it. In case you haven't realized, this is goodbye. I hope you achieve what you're fighting for, and that when you, the price is worth it."

With that, he starts for the door, making his way past Bruce. 

Bruce can't let him go. Not when Jason sounds like he's about to do something really terrible. 

He reaches out, catching Jason's hand before the boy gets too far. "Jason —"

"Relax, Bruce." Jason shakes himself free of Bruce's grasp. "I'm not going to kill myself."

"Then where are you going?" Bruce is already making a mental note of all the organizations and societies that Jason could possibly be leaving the family for. 

"That's none of your business, but I'll tell you this. If you find me, because I don't plan to hide and I know you will if you're ever motivated to search, know this: I'm walking out of your life because I don't want you in mine. Same goes for the rest of your flock."

With that, Jason doesn't waste any more time. He strides confidently to his bike, peeling out of the cave with the familiar sound. 

Bruce remains standing in his spot until Alfred arrives. 

He never thought to question his motives for not getting rid of the case after Jason stopped killing and started coming around more. Perhaps, it is time to let it go now…?

In the end, the glass case memorial remains and Jason stays gone.

**Author's Note:**

> There'll probably be more of this...


End file.
